Lost But Not Alone
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Tobi was chased away from the Akatsuki and to the Leaf where he is taken in by Naruto. But chasing Tobi to the Leaf was planned by an army who wants to destroy the nations and Akatsuki. What happens when Tobi gets the blame for it? NO LONGER NARUTOBI!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just so you know, Tobi's dialogue is supposed to be that way.**

"Zetsu-san!"

The plant-like Akatsuki member frowned as he was glomped by his subordinate, Tobi.

"Tobi so happy he was made part of Akatsuki!"

Zetsu grunted. **"Get off of us, kid. **Please let go of us, Tobi."

The childlike nin obeyed, hugging Zetsu's arm tightly until Zetsu yanked it out of the kid's grasp. Zetsu rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he was used to this kind of thing – it was a daily occurrence.

"Tobi was wondering if Zetsu-san wanted to train with Tobi?" Tobi asked cutely, tilting his head.

Zetsu sighed but smiled anyway, good at controlling his temper – when it came to Tobi, anyway. "_Tobi is a good boy._ **We'll train with you."**

"Yay!" Tobi hugged Zetsu tightly again, chattering away as they walked down to the training grounds.

**"Shut up and listen, brat!" **Kuroi growled when they arrived, having had enough of hearing Tobi's voice. _"We want you to work on your defensive skills_. **Are you ready?"**

"Yup!" Tobi smiled, completely disregarding Zetsu's snappy comment. He was certainly used to Kuroi's nasty side.

Both Zetsu and Tobi drew their kunai, Tobi getting into a defensive position. As soon as Zetsu lunged at the boy, a glitter of what presumably was metal flying towards them caught his gaze. He gasped, changing his body position to stand protectively in front of Tobi and pushing said boy onto the ground.

Tobi whimpered, not understanding what was happening, even when Zetsu fell to the ground above him and began coughing up blood.

Zetsu looked up into Tobi's one eye. "Run." He muttered weakly.

Tobi, not noticing the tears in his own eye, nodded. He crawled out from under Zetsu, whimpering as he saw kunai and shuriken lodged in Zetsu's back.

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi screamed, trembling. He could sense others around their area, and with Zetsu in this state, he knew that he was in trouble.

**"Get out of here, brat!" **Zetsu shouted as loud as he could, slowly getting to his feet. _"Be careful, Tobi."_

Tobi fled, terrified. He could hear Zetsu grunting and whimpering with the clang of kunai against kunai. He couldn't think of anything except getting away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto whined at Sakura as they trudged through the thick forest. "While Kaka-sensei is in hospital it will be a good opportunity for us to spend some time together! Pleeease?"

"Naruto," Sakura growled. "I told you that I'm not going out with you!"

"Saku-!" Naruto tried to plead again but Sakura quickly cut him off.

"Shh!"

"Huh?" Naruto stopped and looked around the forest, not sure what was going on. "What is it?"

Sakura pointed to one of the densest parts of the forest that they were in.

Naruto listened. He could hear tree branches snapping under feet and heavy breathing. At last, after what felt like hours, a figure stumbled into view. He looked young and was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. He was badly injured.

Naruto drew a kunai. Even though this man was injured, he was still an Akatsuki – still an enemy to be destroyed.

"Akatsuki." Naruto snarled.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura ran to the missing nin, knowing that something wasn't right.

The Akatsuki looked up fearfully at her as he heard footfalls approaching him.

The Akatsuki member fell to his knees and tried to crawl away. He got not even two feet before collapsing to the ground, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Sakura carefully approached him, ignoring Naruto's yells for her to come back.

"He's really injured, Naruto!" She called to Naruto as she felt the Akatsuki member's pulse.

"Good! Just leave him! Hopefully he'll die!"

"No! Naruto, I understand your hate for the Akatsuki but I'm a medic! It's my job to heal anyone who's injured, regardless of who they are!"

"Yeah, but…!"

Naruto and Sakura had argued about the Akatsuki member in front of them long enough for said male to regain full consciousness. Neither of them had even noticed him stirring until an unfamiliar voice interrupted their bickering.

"Z-zetsu-san…?" A small, timid voice whimpered from beside Sakura.

Sakura looked down at the boy, instantly forgetting all about arguing with Naruto. "He's awake!"

The boy flinched at Sakura's shout. "Please don't hurt Tobi!" He begged. "Tobi's a g-good boy!"

"Are you Tobi?" Sakura asked softly, knowing that this boy wasn't like the other Akatsuki members.

"Mhm. Where's Zetsu-san?"

"Is Zetsu your partner?"

"N-no... Zetsu-san Tobi's friend! Tobi wanna go home... Tobi scared..."

Naruto had come closer with a kunai clutched in his hand. "Don't trust him, Sakura-chan!" He hissed. "He's evil!"

"E-evil?" Tobi whimpered. "N-no... Tobi is T-tobi... y-you two are evil..."

"It's alright, Tobi." Sakura smiled. "We aren't evil at all. Let me help you."

"No!" Tobi cried, weakly pushing Sakura's advancing hand away. "T-tobi no wanna be touched by evil people! Zetsu-san says bad people will hurt Tobi if they come near him! Tobi wants Zetsu-san!"

"Okay, okay…" Sakura quickly pulled her hand back, trying to calm the missing nin. "Why would Zetsu tell you that we're evil? Does he mean just us or whole world?"

"E-everyone who not Akatsuki is evil, Zetsu-san says..."

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, he's genuinely scared! I'm sure that he's been brainwashed!"

Naruto nodded slowly, observing his 'enemy'. Why was this one so skittish and childish? He stepped forward, pulling chakra cuffs from his pocket and placing them on Tobi's wrists.

Tobi gasped, looking down at the cuffs. He started trembling, tears leaking down his face. "P-please don't kill Tobi! Tobi wants to live!"

"Shh..." Sakura soothed gently, reaching out to stroke one of Tobi's black bangs. "We won't kill you..." She mentally added 'yet.'

Tobi looked into Sakura's eyes, uncertainty mingled with the tears. "P-promise?"

Sakura sighed, crossing her fingers behind her back. "Promise."

Without asking for Tobi's permission, she reached out and began to heal the missing nin, ignoring the boy's cries of fear and pain.

-LINEBREAK-

A week had gone by since that incident and Tobi was still in Konoha.

After spending a night with the child, Tsunade had realised just how wrong they were in assuming that the boy could be a threat to the Leaf - he was too young, too timid, not very confident at all, but most of all, too gentle and caring.

She had observed his behaviour before making her mind up about who would be taking care of him permanently. That person had just arrived at her office to come and collect Tobi.

"H-hi, N-naruto..." Tobi stuttered nervously when Naruto entered the Hokage's office. He was terrified of the Jinchuriki.

"I want you to take care of Tobi, Naruto." Tsunade said, gesturing to the boy.

Naruto choked on the water that he had drinking and looked at Tobi with wide eyes.

"WHAT?" He shouted, making Tobi flinch and recoil. "But Granny Tsunade, he's evil! He's killed Gaara and wants to kill me, and who knows how many other people in between!"

"NARUTO!" Tsunade shouted back. "Tobi is only a rookie with the Akatsuki, and he's never killed anyone in his life!"

"Tobi is a good b-boy..." Tobi whispered, hiding behind Shizune.

"No, you're not!" Naruto shouted at the boy.

Tobi was reduced to tears and Tsunade frowned.

"Naruto, look…" She said, trying to keep calm lest she upset Tobi more. "This is an S-ranked mission. Tobi is a unique Akatsuki member. He's a good person, but he was mixed up with the wrong crowd. From now on, he's a citizen of Konoha and I want you to help him forget all about Akatsuki and especially what they've made him believe. He's very... unwell in the head with everyone that he's been taught to believe. Your mission is to look after him and help him become a normal kid again."

"Tobi only had one friend in his entire life…" Tobi whispered, wiping his tears away. "Can Naruto be Tobi's second friend so Tobi isn't lonely here?"

The expression on Naruto's face softened at the boy's words.

"Al... alright, Tobi..." Naruto said quietly -he still didn't trust Tobi very much.

"Take him to get some lunch and familiarise him with the Leaf Village and its residents, Naruto. Take it slow so he can settle in at his own pace."

"Hai…"

The one thing going through Naruto's head right now was that this was the most messed up mission in his life. Helping an Akatsuki member out… What was Tsunade thinking?


	3. Chapter 3

"Naru-chan?" Tobi whispered that night. "Naru-chan awake?"

Naruto rolled over in his bed, snoring loudly. Tobi whimpered, tears rolling down his cheek.

"Naru-chan! Wake up!" Tobi cried, growing hysterical.

"Huh? What?" Naruto jumped awake instantly, coming face-to-face with a crying Tobi. "…What's wrong, Tobi…?"

"Tobi had bad dream! Can Tobi sleep with Naru-chan?"

"No, Tobi. Go back to sleep."

"But Tobi scared! Tobi always sleep with Zet-san!"

"Tobi, I'm not Zetsu. I won't share a bed with you because I don't trust you. Now go back to the couch."

"No!" Tobi screamed in panic. "No! Tobi scared!"

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Go grab your blankets and pillows and make a bed up on the floor."

Tobi smiled, his fear suddenly forgotten. "Thank you, Naru-chan!"

Naruto kept his eyes open long enough to see Tobi drag in his night gear before tripping over the blanket and face-planting in the wall. Naruto burst out laughing, not realising he had hurt Tobi's feelings by doing so.

"P-please don't l-laugh, Naru-c-chan..." He stuttered, wrapping his cloak tighter to his body in distress. "N-naru-chan hurt T-tobi's feelings."

Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry, Tobi - I didn't know..."

Tobi shrugged, setting the make-shift bed up. It didn't take him very long to fall asleep in Naruto's presence, but the same couldn't be said for Naruto himself.

Opting to watch the sleeping Akatsuki member, Naruto laid on his side. Tobi was twitching, sometimes muttering incoherent words. All in all it looked like he was having nightmares.

"Z-zet-san!" Tobi moaned, fear in his voice. "No...! Tobi scared! Dont make Tobi leave...! Z-zet-san! H-help!"

Naruto raised himself onto his elbows. Tobi was screaming and beginning to thrash in his sleep. Naruto had to wake the kid up before he woke the neighbours. Naruto slid from the bed, kneeling beside Tobi, shaking his shoulder.

"Tobi!" He called, shaking harder. "Tobi, wake up! It's alright... wake up, Tobi!"

With a final scream, Tobi sat bolt upright. "Z-zet-san!" He whimpered, tears flowing from his single eye. "Where Zet-san? Z-zet-san!"

"Tobi, shh..." Naruto soothed him gently. "It'll be okay..."

The Jinchuuriki reluctantly wrapped his arms around the missing nin.

Tobi didn't shy away from the touch this time - in fact, he welcomed it; he had never had a hug before. To him, it was the best thing in the world. He was able to stop his sobbing, his breath evening out, and finally, the boy was fast asleep again - without nightmares. Naruto smiled at Tobi, shrugging and following the boy's example by closing his own two eyes.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi woke the next morning alone. He yawned and stretched, getting up to go to the bathroom. After his shower, he dressed in his usual black attire complete with the Akatsuki cloak, green scarf and black gloves and decided that breakfast was next on the list.

Tobi entered the living room, intent on finding food when the front door banged against the wall, startling him badly. He whimpered as an orange blur ran to the kitchen.

"N-naru-c-chan?" Tobi stuttered, not moving from his spot.

"It's alright, Tobi." The orange blur called from the kitchen. "It's just me."

"Naru-chan... scared Tobi..."

"Sorry, Tobi. I bought you breakfast! I wanted to hurry before you woke up so I was kinda in a rush..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Tobi's mood brightened. "Naru-chan... bought Tobi breakfast?"

"Yeah. Come get it."

Tobi grinned, skipping to the kitchen. He grabbed the box of cereal and a carton of milk, pouring it into a bowl – well, attempted to. He had dropped milk carton, knocked the bowl to the ground - shattering it - and accidentally tipped the cereal box over, spilling its contents everywhere.

Tobi whimpered, trembling at the thought of how Naruto would punish him for this.

"Tobi sorry!" He cried, shielding his face with both of his arms. "Don't punish Tobi! Tobi good boy!"

Naruto frowned. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" Tobi nodded fearfully. "No, I won't. Relax - it was just an accident."

Tobi nodded again but still wouldn't lower his petty shield. "Naru-chan make Tobi his breakfast?"

Naruto sighed. "Only if you calm down. Put your arms down, Tobi. I won't hurt you - I promise."

Tobi whimpered, beginning to tremble again, but he lowered his arms anyway, albeit reluctantly. Naruto smiled at him as he made the boy breakfast. Tobi sat at the table, waiting, and when Naruto place the bowl of cereal in front of Tobi he cheered happily, completely forgetting that he was, minutes ago, terrified.

"Itadakimasu!" Tobi cried happily, digging in.

Naruto sat at the table, watching the flighty boy for a few minutes. He couldn't help but be curious about something.

"Hey, Tobi…. Tell me something... why were you hurt when we found you?"

Tobi froze up almost immediately, his eye becoming wide and watery. "Tobi no talk about it! Tobi scared!"

"Scared... of what, exactly?"

"Zet-san."

"Did he hurt you that day?" Tobi shook his head. "Will he hurt you if you tell?" Another shake. "Well... are you scared of him?"

"No! Tobi scared for him!"

"Why?"

"Because Tobi doesn't know if Zet-san is - Tobi doesn't wanna talk about it! Tobi wanna eat!"

Naruto recoiled. Something terrible must have happened to the boy. "I'm sorry, Tobi - you just eat, okay? How about after you eat I'll introduce you to my friends?"

"Okay!" And with that, Tobi was happy once again. God, this kid sure was bipolar.

**-XX-**

"Oh, Na... Naruto-kun!" The voice behind the two boys made them turn. Hinata was behind them, blushing and poking her fingers together.

"Oh, hey, Hinata," Naruto greeted kindly.

"Who..." Tobi whispered, nervous. "Who your friend?"

"Oh, Tobi, this is Hinata. Hinata, Tobi."

Tobi blushed, stepping behind Naruto and ducking his head. "He... hello..." he said shyly.

"H-hi, Tobi-kun..." Hinata was just as shy as Tobi.

"Huh?" Naruto looked back and forth between the two. "Why are you guys so shy all of a sudden?"

No one answered him.

"Why are you all the way out here, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed; she couldn't tell him that she was out looking for Naruto… "N...no reason..."

"Well, I gotta introduce Tobi to everyone else so we'll see you later, Hinata."

"Oh! Naruto-kun! C-could I c-come with you? I need to see Kiba-kun a-and Shino-kun anyway..."

"Sure thing, Hinata! Tobi, is that alright?"

Tobi nodded, blushing darker and avoiding eye-contact - this was only the fourth girl in his entire life that he had met, apart from Konan-chan, who had practically raised him, and Sakura and Tsunade, who he had only met a few days ago. He wasn't sure about girls, to be honest. If most of them were anything like Konan, they would best be avoided...

Naruto shrugged and set off again. Tobi followed, trying to put a little distance between himself and Hinata.

They walked for only a few more minutes until they came to the outskirts of Konoha and found Neji and Lee sparring.

"Hey!" Naruto called out, running towards his friends. "Neji! Bushy-brows! I have someone I want you to meet."

The other two both stopped their movements and turned to face Naruto. Then they caught sight of Tobi, still in his now-ragged Akatsuki cloak. They kept their distance, hatred burning in their eyes – or Neji's at least.

"Naruto," Neji started, "why are you hanging out with that Akatsuki member? He's dangerous."

"Did you bring him here so I could spar with him?" Lee asked in excitement, running towards Tobi and looking the male over. He noticed how Tobi stepped back every time Lee got close to him. "He looks nothing special."

"Hmph." Neji smirked at Tobi, talking loud enough for the Akatsuki member to hear. "Don't waste your time, Lee - he's a weakling - probably the punching bag of the Akatsuki."

Tobi looked to the ground, hurt.

"Zet-san says Tobi not weak..." He said quietly, his voice trembling with nerves. "Zet-san says Tobi gotta concentrate and listen to what he's told..."

Neji laughed. "It's obvious this _Zet-san_," he said mockingly, "can't tell worth from waste. Either that or he just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Tobi sniffled, looking at the ground. "T-tobi just-"

"Of course, you can't change your destiny," Neji continued on. "Your fate is to be weak. It was determined the moment of your birth."

"Hey…" Naruto said weakly, trying to intervene before things got worse. "Come on, guys... Don't be mean to Tobi - he's really kind and gentle and caring..."

Hinata looked to Tobi, seeing the tears in the boy's eye. "N-neji-kun-"

"Don't waste your breath, Hinata; he's not even worthy to be wearing that cloak - he's just a waste of space. He's better off dead, if you ask me."

Hinata watched Tobi spill a tear before the boy turned around and ran back towards the village.

"Neji-kun..." Hinata said softly**. **

"Teme!" Naruto shouted, angered. "Why were you treating him like that?"

"If you cared, you would have said something sooner, Naruto. Anyway, why are you standing up for _him_?" Neji sneered.

"Naruto is right!" Lee said. "Even if he is an Akatsuki member, he still has feelings! If Lady Tsunade let him stay in the village, than he must be different from the others!"

"N-naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered, getting Naruto's attention. "You s-should go find Tobi..."

Naruto nodded, knowing that she was right.

"I'm not finished with you, Neji." He hissed before he ran to find Tobi.

**-XX-**

_Sob, sob. _

Naruto turned at the sound of someone crying.

_Sniff._

"Tobi?" Naruto said quietly, walking slowly to the alleyway the noises were coming from.

The noises stopped with a whimper. "W-who there...?"

"Tobi, it's me." Naruto said gently, walking into the alleyway. "Are you alright, Tobi?"

_Sniff. _"Tobi wanna go home! Tobi no like it here!"

"Tobi..."

As Naruto got closer to Tobi's hiding spot, the sounds of the younger boy scurrying away caught his attention.

"Can I sit with you, Tobi?" Naruto called, knowing to approach Tobi slowly and carefully.

Tobi whimpered. "N-naru-chan... hurt Tobi..."

"No, Tobi, I won't - I promise."

Tobi sobbed again. "...Okay..."

Naruto smiled gently, slowly approaching the trembling boy.

Tobi's shaking increased horribly the closer Naruto's presence got to him, but soon Naruto was sitting next to him. Just being near Naruto was enough to soothe the young Akatsuki. He relaxed after a while, suddenly realising just how tired he had gotten. He yawned and placed his head on Naruto's shoulder, closing his eye and falling deep asleep.

Naruto smiled and stroked the boy's hair for a while before he picked Tobi up and carried him back to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tobi awoke the next morning, he was terrified to find that he had been placed into a bed and Naruto was nowhere to be found. He immediately begun hyperventilating, trying to call out for Naruto.

Tobi jumped out of the bed, stumbling over to the door. He fumbled with the doorhandle a few times before finally opening it. He tumbled out through the doorway and onto the floor – a crying mess.

"Tobi!"

Tobi looked up at his name, relieved to find Naruto running towards him.

"Tobi, take deep breaths!" Naruto cried, kneeling down next to the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder. "In…! Out…! In… Out…! Take it easy, Tobi!"

Tobi did as he was told. Soon enough, he was able to breathe normally again. The boy whimpered and jumped at Naruto, wrapping his arms around the Uzumaki.

"N-naru-chan…" Tobi whined.

Naruto smiled at Tobi. He took the boy's hand and led him away and into the living room.

"T-tobi''s a g-g-good boy…" Tobi stuttered, twiddling with his fingers.

Before Naruto could reply, the front door had been knocked to the ground and Shikamaru appeared – his usual lazy expression was serious, emphasised by his narrowed eyes and frown upon his face.

"Naruto, step away from him." Shikamaru called.

Tobi whimpered and stepped away, terrified – why would this Leaf Shinobi come here and tell Naruto to get away from him…? Had he been a bad boy…?

"What's going on?" Naruto called, not noticing that Tobi was quickly backing away from Naruto and making a break for the hallway. "Shikamaru, I -!"

Shikamaru was in no mood for games and immediately activated his Shadow Possession Jutsu just as Tobi had turned his back to them.

Tobi cried out as he was immobilised, frightened. "N-naru-chan! Naru-chan!"

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" Naruto ran to Shikamaru, stopping just before the other boy. "Tobi hasn't done anything!"

"Don't let that innocent act fool you, Naruto – he's a cold-blooded killer." Shikamaru was quick to manoeuvre himself to the Akatsuki. He slapped chakra-cuffs onto the boy's wrists before he released the jutsu.

"Tobi is _not _a killer!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Tobi and pulling him away from Shikamaru.

"Lady Tsunade's judgement was wrong – he's simply too dangerous!" Shikamaru shouted. "He's already attacked a squad of Leaf Shinobi – who knows what he'll do next!"

"Tobi – w-what…?" Naruto looked at the now-crying boy. He just couldn't understand how someone like Tobi could be a killer.

"That's right, Naruto – he's a killer." Shikamaru continued on, taking Tobi by the chakra-cuffs and leading him out of the small apartment. "Lady Tsunade needs him back at her office so she can deal with him appropriately."

"But Tobi has been with me all of this time!" Naruto shouted. "He has! There's no way -!"

"Naruto, we already have the evidence against him! We _know _that it was him! He has to go!"

"Tobi no hurt anyone!" Tobi screamed, thrashing to get away from the Nara. "Honest! Tobi good boy!"

The boy's loud wails were the last thing Naruto had heard from Tobi as he and Shikamaru soon disappeared from sight.

**-XX- **

"Tobi no know what Tsunade-sama means!" Tobi sobbed, cowering away in a corner of the Hokage's office. "Tobi no kill anyone before!"

"Explain why a piece of your cloak was found at the scene and matches the tear in the cloak that you are wearing now, _perfectly." _Tsunade growled. "We've found locks of your hair, and even your _blood, _Tobi. Don't play dumb with us."

"Tobi no understand!" Tobi wailed. "Tobi no understand!"

Naruto, who had just arrived at the scene, butted in. "Granny Tsunade – he's been with me the entire time so there's _no way _he could have done this!"

"You stay out of this, brat!" Tsunade roared at the Uzumaki. "The Chunin who were attacked described their _attacker _and matched _perfectly _to Tobi's appearance!"

"We should've disposed of him when we first got the chance…" Shizune muttered, watching the scene from the desk. "He's simply too dangerous – we won't make this mistake again."

"Granny Tsunade, he doesn't understand!" Naruto shouted over Tobi's loud cries.

Tsunade sighed, sick of fighting with the blonde boy. "No matter what you say, Naruto, Ibiki is on his way up now. There's no going back. Tobi is going to be interrogated and then executed. We need the information on Sasuke and the Akatsuki, and this boy will be perfect."

Naruto could only turn wide, fearful eyes on the sobbing boy cowering away in the corner. His heart broke.

**-XX-**

"That went better than planned…"

Dark chuckles sounded.

"Now that he's out of the way… We can advance forward as planned… Is everything ready?"

"Just wait a little more, my lady - they're only just taking the young Akatsuki into the interrogation rooms now."

"If all goes according to plan, Konoha will be destroyed and the Akatsuki threat gone as well by the time it's all over. Don't forget - with the Hidden Leaf gone, it will shock the other nations and then we can make our move on them as well."

**-XX-**

"According to the notice we received," Pein began, assembling his subordinates outside of the Hidden Leaf, "Tobi will be killed tonight if we do not act. As... frustrating as he is, Tobi is still one of us and Akatsuki do not take the death of their own lightly. Itachi, Kisame - you two will distract the Leaf. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Zetsu - you four will retrieve Tobi. Konan and I will clear as many Shinobi as we can from going after you four. Alright... scatter!"

With that, the Akatsuki were gone, making their way into the Hidden Village.

**-XX-**

"Why would you show up to Konoha like you did?" Ibiki growled, whipping Tobi harshly across the stomach. "Especially with your partner – your kind are never sighted without another accompanying them."

Tobi sobbed. He was in so much pain, but it just wouldn't end. "T-tobi got chased! Tobi train with Zetsu-san and someone attacked us! Zet-san protected Tobi and got hurt, but he told Tobi to run! Tobi got hurt, but when Tobi got to Leaf, no one chased Tobi!"

Ibiki thought this information over. It was obvious – having been doing this for as long as he had – that Tobi was telling the truth, but how could he know that Tobi wasn't lying about some of it? Or leaving things out? But then again… Ibiki had seen that face many times in this profession – total honesty.

So _was _Tobi chased to the Leaf Village on purpose? Was Tobi supposed to have been found and taken in? What if the Akatsuki had used the young one to instigate an attack on Konoha for their Jinchuuriki without having told the boy that was what was happening? No… The Akatsuki wouldn't risk their members like that…

But Ibiki _did _have an idea.

"Tobi," Ibiki begun. "Did the people who were chasing you… Block your path at times, but didn't do anything to you?"

Tobi nodded, quivering from the pain – Tobi had learnt from Zetsu that being totally honest usually meant less harsh punishments, so if it worked with Zetsu, than why not with someone else?

"Bad people chase Tobi to Konoha…"

**-XX-**

"They're moving into Konoha now, Hitori-sama."

Hitori looked at her subordinate, smirking. She couldn't wait for the Leaf Village to fall. Finally, her plan of conquering the five nations was coming to a beginning. While she was at it, she was going to get rid of the Akatsuki as well - they were only trying to copy her with all of their 'world domination' bullshit...

"Good..." Hitori purred. "Make sure _no one _leaves the Leaf alive."

"Hai, m'lady."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I so totally FORGOT to mention that this is no longer NaruTobi… It is what it was when I very first begun writing it – FRIENDSHIP fic… Sorry, but I just think that it is better just being friendship.**

Pein, Konan, Itachi and Kisame had already fulfilled their roles – it was up to the remaining four to find their missing teammate. With a rabid – literally – Jinchuriki on the loose, it would be dangerous.

Deidara looked at his temporary partner. Zetsu wasn't having an easy time – he was still injured from the attack that had separated Tobi from them.

"Are you okay, Zetsu?" Deidara asked.

Hidan snorted. "Oh, suck it the fuck up, bitch – we've all had to do missions injured, and now it's his turn, fuckface!"

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu growled.

"Make me, bitchface!"

"Shut up, un!" Deidara snapped, feeling a headache coming on because of Hidan. He turned to Kakuzu. "Can we leave him here?"

"I would love to, but sadly, we need him."

"I heard-!"

"_Shut up!" _Deidara and Kakuzu shouted, almost at the end of their patience with the Jashinist.

The four of them had eventually made it to the interrogation rooms after close to ten minutes later. They listened carefully, waiting for the right time to rush in and take them all by surprise.

"So the Akatsuki's being set up?" A voice from behind the door asked.

The Akatsuki members shared confused glances as they heard this.

"Yes. We need to report this to Lady Tsunade straight away."

The Akatsuki fell through the doorway once the piece of wood that they had been leaning against was removed without warning. They glanced up, finding a shocked-looking Leaf Shinobi looking down at them.

"What the fuck was that about, shithead?" Hidan growled, referring to the conversation they had just overheard. "No one uses me and gets the fuck away with it! Zetsu – get your fat ass off me!"

"Shut _up, _Hidan, yeah!" Deidara shouted as he tried to crawl out from underneath Kakuzu.

"Who's using us?" Kakuzu growled, getting off of the pile of Akatsuki members that he had been laying on.

"We don't know." The man Kakuzu knew as Ibiki said. "We need to report it back to Lady Tsunade right away."

"_How do we know that it's not a trick?" _Zetsu asked, speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the interrogation rooms. He was nursing a wound on his arm from the fall, not paying too much attention to his surroundings.

"Look, if it were a trick, we would have killed you when you were in shock." Ibiki muttered. "We don't like you, and you don't like us - but if your leader is around, we need to work together. This sounds like a well-planned attack, and it could be enough to bring all of us down if we don't work together.

"_Where is Tobi?" _Zetsu asked. **"Give him to us and then we'll tell Leader-sama."**

Ibiki sighed. He disappeared back into the room before returning with an unconscious Tobi in his arms. "We need to work together for this. Tell your Leader to gather all of your members and meet us at the Hokage Tower."

And with that, Ibiki was gone.

**-XX-**

"What?" Tsunade slammed her fists upon the desk as he glared at Ibiki. "You're kidding? It's not only the Akatsuki who are invading, but another unknown group? And both the Akatsuki _and us _have been set up?"

At that moment, every member of the Akatsuki walked in, watching the Hokage warily. So Pein _did _listen? But at what cost? Was he here to negotiate, or…?

"Some of my subordinates have told me that we've been played." The ginger said quietly. "So right from the beginning? It wasn't a random attack on Zetsu and Tobi?"

"No." Ibiki explained. "It was a well-planned attack."

"You want _our _help defending _your _village." It wasn't a question.

"It's not so much the Hidden Leaf as it is the Akatsuki, Pein." Tsunade growled, disgusted that she was forced to ally with _criminals. _"We believe that it concerns you all, too – and under normal circumstances, we would let you all get yourselves killed, but… It seems that we need to work together on this one – for _all _of our lives."

"…" Pein's eyes narrowed. He knew that it was just selfish reasoning on the Leaf's behalf, but… He had to protect those under him, too. "I don't let my subordinates get hurt, Tsunade – not while they're under _my _care."

"_They took Tobi in, Leader…" _Zetsu said quietly, holding said boy close to him.

"Zetsu..." Pein studied his subordinate carefully before a loud explosion had silenced them all.

**-XX-**

"Don't let any escape!" Hitori shouted to her army, watching as thousands of rogue Shinobi poured into the Hidden Village, destroying anything and everything in their way. "Lead or Akatsuki; woman or child – slay them all!"

Hitori herself was perched up upon the Hidden Leaf's front gate, watching the destruction unfold. There was just no way that anyone in this village was going to be spared.

Even with the Akatsuki here as well – nine of the strongest ninja in the world – the Hidden Leaf was just too outnumbered.

Hitori smirked as she watched the Leaf Shinobi try and defend their village. What she would find the most amusing would be watching the Akatsuki try and help.

Speak of the devil – the Akatsuki had just joined the fight.

Hitori smirked. This was going to be… entertaining.

**-XX-**

"My men will be wary of yours, Pein." Tsunade stated, aware of the fighting going on around the tower. "They will attack the Akatsuki on sight, blaming them for the attack."

Pein nodded. "Sign a form. Explain the situation. I'll sign it too, and Zetsu will take it around as fast as he can, explaining the situation – with your signature, they cannot ignore an ignore to work together with the enemy. Deidara shall accompany him."

Tsunade nodded, getting a form from the stack of papers hidden beneath her desk. She quickly scribbled out a message and signed it before sliding the paper across the desk towards Pein.

Pein signed it before handing it to Zetsu.

"Leader…" Zetsu whispered, looking uncertain about something.

"What is it?" Pein sounded understanding – _caring _– as he answered Zetsu, and it was then that Tsunade realised that the Akatsuki weren't just a group of rogue ninja – they were a _family._

"_What about Tobi…?"_

"He'll be safe here." Tsunade explained, feeling rather… _confused _about the Akatsuki at this moment. "Are you ready to do your job?"

Zetsu nodded, and he and Deidara quickly left through the now-smashed window.

"Hidan." Pein turned to face the rest of his subordinates. "No killing Leaf Shinobi. Keep an eye on him, Kakuzu. Now – you two are to go to the largest wave and intercept as many as possible. Itachi, Kisame – your job is to look for injured Shinobi and bring them to the hospital for healing. Kill as many enemies as you see, but don't go out of your way – your assignment is to rescue today."

"Hai!" And with that, the other four were gone, leaving Pein and Konan alone with the Hokage.

"And what about you?" Tsunade asked the two leaders of the Akatsuki.

"We're going to fight by your side."

**-XX-**

Hitori had never been so amused before. It had been over three hours since the invading had begun, and even though she had started off with almost four-thousand Shinobi and was down to one-hundred-and-fifty, the Leaf was down to two-hundred-and-one, and only Pein and Konan were left standing out of the Akatsuki.

"Hmm…" Hitori mumbled. She realised now that she had underestimated her opponents. "They're still too strong… The Leaf went down rather quick, but as for the Akatsuki… They're frightfully powerful! And their leader if the strongest of all… But they _are _with Tsunade, the legendary Sannin… She must be healing them…"

Jumping down from her seat, she knew that she was going to have to get involved in this – her 'army' was depleting quicker than the Leaf was, and if this kept up, she would be out of forces. There was only one thing left to do – especially now that she was only down to thirty men.

**-XX-**

Pein knew that he had to finish this quickly or he would be out of chakra. He was just about to use Shinra Tensei and put an end to the fighting when a loud, familiar scream from behind him grabbed his attention.

Pein turned and looked behind him, and he couldn't believe what he saw. Both Tsunade and Konan were on the ground, and neither was moving. A woman with dirty blonde hair was standing before them, a sneer on her face.

"What would you expect from the mastermind behind all of this?" The woman taunted.

Pein didn't even remember doing it, but he knew that all he could about was losing Konan – and that's why he formed hand-signs.

"Catastrophic Planetary Construction!" Pein screamed, his body shaking.

And just like that, the stress-induced haze that Pein had been experiencing had all but disappeared. He looked at the corpse of the woman who had caused all of this trouble before running to Konan's side.

"Konan…!" Pein whispered, picking the woman up and cradling her in his arms. "Please be okay…!"

The Akatsuki Leader was unaware of Tsunade getting to her feet, but he heard her when the woman spoke.

"Pein…" Tsunade whispered, surveying what was left of her village. "…You did this…"

"I know – and I'll make up for it – but you've got to help Konan…!" Pein pleaded – Konan was the one person in the world who could reduce Pein to a pleading mess.

"Pein-"

"We'll help you rebuild – we'll do anything – just please – _please _save Konan!"

Tsunade nodded, taking Konan from Pein's arms and laying her on the ground. She observed her injuries, checking them for a few minutes before making a prognosis.

"She'll be alright." Tsunade explained. "I can fix some of the life-threatening injuries now, but we need to get her to the hospital. Go and find your other subordinates and bring them to the hospital. I'll send for Naruto to go and get Tobi from the tower and take care of him."

"Hai."

Pein disappeared as Tsunade lifted Konan, taking her to the hospital.

**-XX-**

Tobi lay, shivering, underneath the Hokage's desk. He was crying hysterically as his small hands covered his ears – Naruto could only guess that he had been trying to block out the noise of the previous fighting.

When Tobi saw feet walking towards him, he screamed and scampered farther underneath the desk, quivering violently – all he could think was that he was going to be hurt.

"Tobi…" Naruto called, leaning down to look at the younger boy. "…It's only me."

Tobi took a minute to register Naruto in his mind before crying out happily and reaching for the blonde.

Naruto chuckled at Tobi's childish position – the small boy was laying on his back with his arms in the air, as if he were a baby wanting to be picked up.

"Naru-kun…" Tobi murmured as Naruto picked him up. He rested his face in the blonde's shoulder.

"Naru-kun, huh?" Naruto asked slowly, admiring the new nickname. He smiled. "I like the sound of it – but you should be calling me Hokage! Believe it!"

Tobi giggled, tightening his hold on Naruto. "Silly Naru-kun! Naru-kun isn't strong enough to be Hokage!"

Naruto's mood dampened, but Naruto knew that Tobi didn't mean it cruelly or anything of the sort – he was just speaking his mind. He carried the Akatsuki member out of the building, but he stopped by the front door. There were bodies and blood everywhere, and he wasn't sure if Tobi would be able to handle it.

"Tobi." Naruto called.

"Hmm?"

"When I open this door, I want you to close your eyes and not open them until I tell you to. Okay? It's a game that I like to play. We have to get home without bumping into _anything_. It's fun game. You'll like it."

Tobi giggled. "Okay!"

Naruto sighed in relief. Thank God the kid would buy anything.

After making sure that Tobi's eye was really closed, he opened the door and ran as quick as he could past all of the carnage. Thankfully, Tobi had kept his eye closed the entire way. It was only one more disaster avoided, in Naruto's opinion.


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken Pein three-quarters of the day to find his subordinates. All of them were badly hurt and the only one without life-threatening injuries – for obvious reasons – was Hidan.

"Is this everyone?" Tsunade asked once Pein had returned to the infirmary with Kakuzu and Hidan.

Pein shook his head, worry on his face. "I can't find Itachi…"

"He's…" Kisame coughed, struggling to breathe as he sat up to face Pein. "…He's under rubble…"

Pein nodded, silently thanking Kisame before leaving to go and find the beloved Uchiha.

Tsunade had made sure that all of the Akatsuki members were placed in the same room so that she could keep an eye of them – it seemed that out of all of her surviving Shinobi, none had been hurt as badly as the Akatsuki. Tsunade supposed that the Akatsuki had just kept taking attack after attack.

Well, whatever the reason, Tsunade and the Leaf owed them their lives.

Pein had returned almost an hour later with a battered-looking Itachi. He was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. His eyes were closed, but his body was shaking – was he conscious or not?

"Itachi-kun?" Pein whispered as he laid the Uchiha onto a hospital bed near Kisame. "It's okay – you're safe now."

Tsunade finished casting Deidara's arm before coming to Itachi's side. The Uchiha flinched visibly.

"Relax, Itachi." Tsunade said. She leant forward, about to put her hands on Itachi, but Pein grabbed her wrists.

"He doesn't like to be touched." Pein said as he released Tsunade. "He'll get angry if you do."

"He needs to be touched because if we don't do something, he'll die." Tsunade shot back.

"Give me a minute with him." Tsunade nodded and left Pein alone with the Uchiha. "Itachi-kun, it'll be alright."

Itachi shook his head weakly, avoiding eye-contact. The last thing that he wanted was physical contact.

"Itachi, think of Sasuke. You need to do this and no one will hurt you. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Sasuke."

Itachi had thought it over for a few minutes before nodding warily. Pein smiled and got to his feet, heading to the door to let Tsunade back in.

"He's ready for you now." The ginger had said before leaving the room to give Tsunade privacy.

**-XX-**

Every member of the Akatsuki had survived – some more easily than others – but Pein was relieved. After checking up on all of his subordinates, he made his way slowly to the Hokage's office.

"Pein." Tsunade looked up from her paperwork once the door to her office had been opened. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Hidan is still complaining about having to rebuild the village, though."

Tsunade laughed. "He's a character."

"I've been thinking it over, and… I would like you to come with me and speak with Zetsu."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Zetsu?"

"Yes. He needs to hear what I have to say – and it will be his decision in the end."

Tsunade nodded. She had no idea what Pein was on about, but she followed him to the infirmary anyway.

**-XX-**

When they got to the room that Zetsu was being held in, they found both Tobi and Naruto sitting beside the bed. All three turned at the sound of the door being opened.

"Hi, Tobi." Pein smiled. "We need to talk to Zetsu alone for a while. Will you please leave?"

"Tobi is a good boy, Pein-sama." The boy nodded, but Pein could tell that Tobi was upset.

"Yes, you are." Pein smiled again. "Go on now."

When Pein knew that Tobi was out of earshot, he sat down, keeping eye-contact with his subordinate.

"Zetsu…" Pein begun in a soothing tone. "…We need to talk about Tobi."

"**What? **Why?" Zetsu sat up in such a hurry, he had reopened some of his wounds – but that didn't matter because Tobi was his world.

"Zetsu… You know that Tobi isn't cut out for the Akatsuki…"

Are you hinting at what I think you are…?" Tsunade questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You're leaving Tobi here?" Zetsu shouted.

"If Tsunade-sama agrees, then yes." Pein sighed.

"_No! _**We don't want to be alone again! I won't let you give Tobi away like this!"**

"Zetsu, listen to me…" Pein grabbed Zetsu's face and turned the younger male to look him in the eye. "…If you really care about Tobi, then you'll listen."

"**But-!"**

"Shh... As you know better than anyone else, Tobi is a very fragile boy. He needs to be with other people and the Akatsuki is a very busy organisation. You've had to leave him alone at the base – sometimes for weeks on end. You know that he isn't cut out to be in the Akatsuki. It's in everyone's best interest to look out for the boy – and the others will tell you exactly the same."

"Tobi's our only friend, Pein…"

"Zetsu, you're being selfish. You know that Tobi won't last long if he remains in the Akatsuki."

Zetsu sighed. He knew that Pein was right. _"…We'll… _**We'll think it over…"**

"The deadline is one week, Zetsu. I'm sorry to have to give you such short notice and not much time, but… The sooner the better. We're leaving in a week anyway. Would you like to add anything, Tsunade-sama?"

"If Tobi were to stay here, he'd be very well taken care of and loved." Tsunade smiled. "He'd be treated as a citizen of Konohagakure – he won't have to be a Shinobi any longer if that is what you'd rather. I'm certain that he'll be happy here, and if we were to strike a deal about the Kyubi, you can visit him."

Zetsu nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. This was the hardest thing that he had ever done before.

**-XX-**

As Tobi and Naruto sat around the dinner table that night, the boy seemed much happier after having seen Zetsu again. He was talkative, smiling and laughing, and Naruto had even heard the boy joke a few times.

Naruto couldn't help but be curious of Tobi's relationship with Zetsu.

"So…" Naruto smiled. "…Why are you so close to Zetsu?"

"Oh, Zetsu-san saved Tobi! Tobi's old village was bad to Tobi but Zetsu-san was coming back from mission and saw leader of Tobi's village hitting him! Zet-san told leader to leave Tobi alone but he didn't listen! So Zetsu-san picked Tobi up and told him he would live with Zet-san!"

Naruto smiled at Tobi. He had never thought that an Akatsuki member would ever do something so nice. "You must be very close to Zetsu, Tobi."

"Oh, Tobi is! Zet-san was even there when Tobi had his operation!"

"Operation...?"

"Tobi's village gave Tobi brain damage! Zetsu-san says Tobi has been dramatized by it!"

Naruto laughed. "You mean 'traumatised', Tobi – I think."

"Yeah! So Pein-sama asked some members to do operation on Tobi's head cause it always bled lots and really hurted and make Tobi be un-awake all the time! So Tobi had his operation to fix Tobi's brain! Zet-san stay with Tobi and held his hand!"

"He sounds like he loves you a lot, Tobi."

"Oh, he does! Tobi love Zet-san, too!"

**-XX-**

The week passed like a day to Zetsu and he still hadn't made his decision.

"Well, Zetsu?" Pein asked as he stepped into Zetsu's hospital room.

"**Please…" **Zetsu begged. _"Just a little more time!"_

"Pein sighed. "We are leaving today…"

"**Just give us until we go! **_Please!"_

Pein pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration but nodded anyway. "I see how hard this is for you, Zetsu. But no longer. If you still haven't made your decision when we're out of the gates, I'll make it for you."

Zetsu nodded, trying his best not to cry.

**-XX-**

Night had arrived and the Akatsuki were at the gate, saying goodbye to Tsunade. She and Pein had struck a deal about the Kyubi, coming to an agreement to find an alternative together, no matter what.

Pein nudged Zetsu, nodding his head at Tobi. The boy was saying goodbye to Naruto. Zetsu sighed, walking to Tobi and putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Tobi." Zetsu said in a heavy voice. **"We want you to stay here."**

"What…?" Tobi whimpered, tears spilling over already. "No… Tobi stay with his Zet-san!"

"**Stay here, Tobi." **Zetsu said, a little more forcefully. _"You can't come back with us, Tobi."_

"Has Tobi been a bad boy again…?" The kid whimpered, quivering. "Tobi promises to be a good boy, Zetsu-san! A good boy!"

Zetsu, tears of his own falling, shook his head. **"It's not about that, Tobi, it's … Kami… Tobi, we don't want you anymore! You have a choice! **_Stay here where you have a friend _**or go back to your old village!"**

Tobi cried harder, clinging to the plant-nin. "Tobi only wants Zetsu-san!"

Zetsu allowed his tears to fall faster, pulling his hands from Tobi's shoulders and walking back to his group. Halfway there, he felt arms wrapping around his midsection, feeling Tobi's face pressed into the small of his back.

**"Tobi." **Zetsu whispered, turning around in the embrace and hugging Tobi tightly. _"We love you so much."_

Tobi began hiccupping, his tears falling faster. "Tobi love Zet-san more."

"... _We know you do. But you're safer here than you are with us... _**We promise to come visit you every chance we can. Just... be a good boy, and... stay."**

Tobi snivelled, tightening his hold on Zetsu momentarily before pulling away with a sad smile.

"Only for Zet-san." The boy whispered, stepping back a little.

Zetsu smiled, kissing Tobi's forehead.

**"Goodbye, Tobi."** Zetsu whispered back, turning around once more and finally making it back to the other Akatsuki.

Tobi heard Pein whispering soothing words to Zetsu, watching him pull him into a hug and telling him how he did the right thing. Tobi felt his heart speed up - it felt great knowing that the Akatsuki cared so much for him.

Tobi wiped his tears away, waving furiously at the others.

"Bye-bye, everyone!" Tobi called. "Bye, Zet-san! Look after everyone, Pein-sama! Tobi will miss everyone!"

Pein and the others waved back until they disappeared into the distance, and Tobi wiped fresh tears away.

Naruto came up behind Tobi, hugging him tightly and planting a kiss on Tobi's temple. He smiled at the younger boy.

"Wanna go get some ramen?" he offered softly. "My treat."

Tobi nodded, smiling through his tears at his second-best friend. "Sure!"

As they walked back into the village, Tsunade stopped Naruto. She told Tobi to continue on and didn't speak until he had left.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"This is going to be very hard for Tobi," Tsunade began. "I'm almost certain this is the only time he's ever been away from the Akatsuki for long, but this time will be much harder because now he knows he won't be going back. I'm sure the poor boy had been thinking every day that the Akatsuki would show up take him back home and that's how he lasted this long. But now he's going to feel very confused and lost, and probably lonely; he's used to the company of almost a dozen other people at all times. Now he's just got you. Watch out for the poor boy until he settles in properly."

"Of course I will! He's gonna love it here! Believe it!"

_To be continued..._


End file.
